Ashley Juergens
Ashley Juergens is a fictional character on ABC Family series, The Secret Life of the American Teenager. She is the younger sister of Amy Juergens and older sister of Robert Scott Juergens. and the daughter of Anne & George Juergens. She is also the aunt of baby John Juergens. She is portrayed by India Eisley. Background Amy's 15-year-old sister, Ashley is sarcastic, dresses in a vintage style, doesn't care about what others think of her, has few close friends, and is a bit of a know-it-all. Ashley speaks in a monotone. She is the first member of the Juergens family to learn of Amy's pregnancy and has consistently supported her sister. She is the one who convinces Amy to keep the baby. Ashley is eventually given the privilege of naming her newborn nephew, Amy and Ricky's son; she decides on the name John. She appears to be interested in two boys: Henry, one of Ben's best friends, and Thomas, a home schooled boy whom she met at a bus stop. Later on, Ashley moves out of her home with her father. Upon seeing her sister go through childbirth, Ashley decides to delay having sex. Storyline Season 1 Between her parents' marital troubles and Amy's pregnancy, Ashley is often forgotten by her family and remarks that she could get away with anything. However, Ashley's main concern is keeping her family together, including her nephew. Ashley believes that the baby will reunite her dividing family and worked hard to discourage Amy from adoption. In an effort to support her sister financially Ashley voluntarily took a job as a cocktail waitress, but was forced to quit by her father because she was underage. After Alice Valko (temporarily) broke up with him, Henry Miller asked Ashley out and attended Ben and Amy's "wedding" with her. The relationship never became serious. Later, Ashley met Thomas, a home schooled boy, at a bus stop while skipping school. Thomas' dog had recently died, and the two grew close over their mutual distress with life. Because of her role in convincing Amy to keep the baby, Amy asks Ashley to name her son, to which Ashley replies: "Go with John. That kid's life will be complicated enough!" Ashley moves out with her father in the season finale, to the surprise of Anne, right next door to Anne and Amy. Season 2 She is opposed to her mother's boyfriend. Ashley appears to have few friends of her own, but has become close to some of Amy's. Ashley suspects that George is the father of Anne's unborn child after finding out that he lied about being 'neutered' (as he put it). She starts high school and meets a boy named Griffin who becomes her friend. Griffin and Ashley make a pact not to date any boys while in high school. He is looking after Ashley and only wants what's best for her. When Griffin realizes Ashley needs a boyfriend, he introduces her to Grant, his cousin, and Ashley and Grant immediately hit it off. Only seconds after meeting Ashley, Grant tells her he might already love her. The two are considering having sex but Ashley promises to use birth control and condoms after seeing all that Amy went through while pregnant with John.